Mew Island
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Steven Stone is traveling to Faraway Island, where Mew is said to live. He hopes to find one in the woods.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Steven Stone or Mew. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own Captain characters, such as Doggie Williams and the researchers._

_Faraway Island is a place in Pokemon Emerald. It is where Mew is located. You must play hide-and-seek with Mew (trying to find its tail in the tall grass) before you can battle it. You need the Old Sea Map to get there, but it is an event item - though of course you can hack the game to get the item. This story takes place before the events of RSE._

_I just wrote this story as a quick drabble. And yet it took me days to think of ideas for this story._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**PHANTOM ISLAND**

On a clear summer day, a ship was sailing out to sea. This ship was not too big - perhaps about 100 feet from bow to stern.

This was a ship with several people on it. There was the captain, Mr. Briney, and the first mate, Douglas G. Williams, better known as Doggie Williams. They had a number of Pokemon researchers with him as well. No, not any annoying Professor Oak - at least not this time. Steven Stone, the Hoenn Champion, was on the ship as well. He was going to Faraway Island to collect some rock samples. The researchers were going to do some studies there.

Let's see how Steven is doing. He is on the deck of the ship, looking out to sea. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and khaki shorts. Standing next to him was a man named Jeff Green. Jeff was a man of average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a lab coat.

"Are you sure you think you can handle this voyage?" asked Jeff.

"I'm seventeen years old," said Steven. "I think I can handle going here."

"Okay," said Jeff. "But be warned: Faraway Island is mysterious. It's said to be a phantom island."

Steven looked in the distance. He saw an island. consisted of a rocky shore and in the center there was a forest. The island was perhaps no more than three square miles in size.

"Look," said Steven. "There's the island! It's right in the distance!"

Jeff looked in the distance.

"Well I'll be," he said. "I never thought I'd see Faraway Island for myself."

"I always wanted to go there," said Steven. "But the island is completely uninhabited, and no one ever visits it."

Steven went inside the ship and went over to Captain Briney. Doggie was a fat man with a balding head. He was always willing to transport people by ship.

"We're approaching land, right?" asked Steven.

"That's right, Steven," said Briney. "We'll make land in just a few minutes."

The ship landed on the island momentarily. First Mate Doggie Williams dropped down an anchor and opened up the ship.

"All right," said First Mate Doggie. "We made it." He went down to the researchers. "Now you can go doing your stuff."

Everyone got off the ship. While they were getting off, Steven talked to a woman named Ann. Ann, a tall woman with green hair, was carrying a research notebook.

"Hey, Ann," said Steven. "Do you think we'll see any Mew?"

"I don't think so," said Ann. "Mew don't come here too often, despite the popular association of this island with Mew. Many experts still believe Mew to be a mirage." Steven sighed. But Ann reassured him. "Yet that does not mean that those people are right. Perhaps Mew is on this island, hiding in the tall grass."

"I'll go look anyway," said Steven. "I may not see anything, but I think it's worth checking out. Even if I don't see Mew, I'll still be satisfied with what I see. After all, how often is it that someone gets to go to Faraway Island for free?"

"Anyone who's ever been Champion gets that," said Ann.

"I'm going in the forest," said Steven. "Are you going to come with me?"

"No thanks," said Ann. "Sorry. I have to stay with the other researchers on the outside of the island. This isn't geology research, so chances are you wouldn't be interested at all. You can just go into the forest by yourself. Hopefully you will be able to see Mew."

"Okay," said Steven. "I'm going in the forest. See you later!"

Steven got off the beach and started climbing up the island. He took the natural staircases that led up to the forest. While he was halfway up the cliff, he found an old sign embedded in the rocks.

"Hmm," said Steven, "the writing is faded." He read the sign.

_…ber, 6th day_

_If any human…sets foot here… again…et it be a kindhearted pers… …ith that hope, I depar…_

"Most people think that I'm pretty kind," said Steven. "After all, only a few people are allowed to come to Faraway Island."

Then Steven read the signature...

_Fuji_

"I'm trying to think who it is..." said Steven. "Let's see..." Steven was pondering for quite a while and then he realized who it was. "Mr. Fuji! The old man in Lavender Town who helps take care of orphaned Pokemon! He is a _very_ kindhearted person - probably way more than I am!"

Steven left the sign and walked further up the cliff. He eventually found himself standing on the outskirts of a forest. The forest was crowded with tropical trees and tall grass. This was the forest where Mew lived.

Without further ado, Steven entered the forest. He walked into the woods, observing the surroundings. There was lots of tall grass growing in the island. It was very quiet in there. The sounds of a few bird Pokemon and insect Pokemon were all that Steven could hear.

"Wow," said Steven. "This place is amazing!"

Steven walked further along. He heard rustling in the grass. He then saw something surprising - a pink tail sticking out of the tall grass.

"Could that be...Mew?" Steven asked himself.

Steven went a little closer to the tail. Out of it came a Mew - a real, live Mew. Steven was shocked that he had seen a live Mew. Mew giggled and started flying around. Then it jumped into the grass, with its tail sticking out as it went along.

"Looks like Mew wants to play with me," said Steven. "I think I will give it just that."

And with that, Steven began to pursue Mew. He jumped into the grass and started to follow Mew around. First, Mew turned to the right and hid behind a large rock that was jutting out of the ground. Steven looked behind the rock and saw Mew. Then Mew let out another giggle and turned to the left. Steven began to chase Mew again, following Mew to another large rock. Mew then flew out of the grass and into a grove of trees. Steven chased after it again.

"Where are you trying to take me?" Steven asked Mew.

Mew pointed its finger to the right. Steven began to look around. He saw the other side of the island.

Eventually, Mew was out of the forest. It was now in a clearing. Steven saw a waterfall, as wel as a stream.

"Whoa!" said Steven. "This place is incredible!"

Steven looked around. He saw that this must be where Mew wanted to show him. There were a few other Mew flying around. They were playing.

"So," Steven told the first Mew, "I guess this is your secret hiding place. I think it's lovely."

The Mew nodded its head.

"I have a question," said Steven. "If there are any rocks, can I take just one...you know, as a keepsake?"

Mew began to look at Steven intently. It was trying to make sure that he was worthy of such a thing. The other Mew looked at him too.

In the end, the Mew agreed to it. They led him to their secret grotto, which was located near the waterfall. He found that they had a collection of rocks. Steven took a piece of olivine - one that had an amazing green color. He put it in the left pocket of his shorts. They also had another thing to give Steven - an amulet that they had created.

The Mew were floating in front of him. They looked like they wanted to play some more.

"I guess I can play with you in the pond," said Steven. "I don't have a bathing suit with me, but I guess I could just swim in my underwear."

Steven took off his clothes and was now dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs. He went into the pond and played with the Mew.

Later, when Steven went back to the camp that the researchers had set up, they noticed that his head was still wet.

"Did you find that Mew that you were looking for?" asked Ann.

"Yes I did," said Steven. "Several. They were amazing. Do you need to study them? I don't know if they'll show themselves to all of us..."

"We weren't hear to study them," said Jeff. "But it would be nice to see one."

"I did get a rock that I wanted," said Steven.

"It's good that you had seen the Mew," said Captain Briney. "It's not every day that someone sees Mew here. They must have seen something special in you."

That night, on the way back to Lilycove City, Steven was lying down in bed. He was looking at the amulet that the Mew had given him. He also looked at a photo that he had taken of himself with the Mew before he left. He was smiling.

"That was incredible," said Steven. "I am so glad to have seen those Mew. I can't wait to tell Mr. Fuji."

**THE END**

* * *

**Did you like it?**


End file.
